The present invention relates to an image display system, projector, image processing method, program and information storage medium used to display an image in consideration of the ambient light.
Color converting systems including a color management system (CMS) have been proposed which can reproduce an image color equivalent to a target color based on image types such as sRGB and on image display systems such as NTSC.
However, the brightness of the image in addition to its color will be varied if the system is influenced by the ambient light including illumination and sunlight rays.
It is thus required to correct the image information in consideration of the ambient light (such as illumination and sunlight rays).
For example, Japanese Patent No. 2,956,401 discloses a system which controls the characteristic of level conversion depending on the level of an external light measured by an illuminance measuring means.
Such a system can correct the brightness of the image. It is however difficult to correct the color of the image merely by measuring the illuminance.
When image color is corrected in consideration of the ambient light, furthermore, a plurality of basic calibration images are displayed for colorimetry and correction for predetermined grayscale levels of red (R), green (G), blue (B) and white (W) colors, so that a lot of time is required to generate data (such as matrix or one-dimensional lookup table) for colorimetry and correction of image information. The amount of such data for correction becomes great.